The Siblings
by Veronica Pop
Summary: Sarah has a new adopted sister. And Jareth's brother was forced to live in the goblin kingdom as punishment. What will happen when the siblings meet?
1. Kayla

**Its been 4 Years since Sarah Williams solved the puzzle of the Labyrinth.**

Sarah was walking around in her park where she used to act out her favorite book the "Labyrinth". Since then its gotten quite popular, she missed her secret sanctuary. Sarah came here when she needed to think, she didn't even know what to think about. Maybe she just needed to get away.

Sarah came upon to a 16 year old girl with Dark brown hair that hung naturally straight with full front bangs, big brown eyes with long black lashes, big lips, with a nose that had a bump, yet it suited her face perfectly. She was wearing dark purple skinny jeans that hugged her curvy legs, and was wearing a balck Rocky Horror Picture Show T-Shirt, with black high top converse. The girl was strangely beautiful. She was playing the guitar, strumming out the most meaningful and unique melodies, accompanying them with her bold voice. Sarah walked up to the crowd around her, and listened as she started singing a new song.

_I live in a world where shadows become dancers_

_I live in a world where you were my master_

_I live in a world where peaches were mysteries_

_I live in a world where castles were guarded with creatures_

_The Labyrinths on and on_

_the labyrinths on and on_

_the labyrinths on and on_

_the labyrinths on and on_

_I met you_

_I saw you_

_I wished you, to come here_

_through my window_

_during a thunder storm_

_your arms were once warm_

_I was crushed by your embrace_

_the smile on your face_

_The spell was churning_

_In my stomach_

_I was learning_

_That i could make you forfeit_

_I would make you_

_crawl on all fours_

_just to make it_

_past your_

_castle doors_

_you would contemplate_

_as I ate dinner from your plate_

_I saw your look_

_as you took_

_my love from the stars_

_It was all a game_

_and I had no idea how to play_

_you took my hand_

_and my words were lost in the wind_

_They were gone without a trace_

_but yet still perfectly in place_

_this feeling_

_that I feel_

_is unreal_

_you don't comprehend_

_that my rules are yours to bend_

_whatever you please_

_just do it with ease_

_don't let me go_

_into the flow_

_of eternal tears_

_which i once cried_

_over you_

_but you have dried them_

_yes you do_

_do me a favor_

_and let me live in your world._

_Where mountains never end_

_and footsteps are pressed in_

_your heart_

_Rings gleam like shattered stars_

_behind your steal bars_

_I'll find you_

_You keep searching for it_

_and i know you'll never quit_

_till you win_

_When will I ever see_

_that we were ment to be_

_i guess i cant admit it_

_might as well quit it_

_then you took_

_my love from the stars_

_It was all a game_

_and I had no idea how to play_

_you took my hand_

_and my words were lost in the wind_

_They were gone without a trace_

_but yet still perfectly in place_

_this feeling_

_that I feel_

_is unreal_

_you don't comprehend_

_that my rules are yours to bend_

_whatever you please_

_just do it with ease_

_don't let me go_

_into the flow_

_of eternal tears_

_which i once cried_

_over you_

_but you have dried them_

_yes you do_

_do me a favor_

_and let me live in your world,_

_Because I am_

_Sick and tired of dancing shadows and peaches, creatures and puzzles._

_But boy was I disappointed when i figured out_

_you lived in my world._

_Even though you have no power over me_

_You have something_

_that makes me love you_

_who knows_

_what it is_

_but all_

_i know_

_is that_

_I live in a world where shadows become dancers_

_I live in a world where you were my master_

_I live in a world where peaches were mysteries_

_I live in a world where castles were guarded with creatures_

_The Labyrinths on and on..._

Sarah noticed her jaw was dropped, staring at the girl. She quickly sorted out her thoughts.

"H-h-how did you come up with those lyrics!" Sarah didn't mean to scream, but she was suddenly very tense.

"Chill man, I just thought of them one night while I was staring out in the sky." The girl replied. while packing up her things.

"B-b-but how, what, labyrinth? you, goblins?" Sarah's words were practically slurred.

"What? Goblins? Thats a good idea for a song.......Goblins in a rush, goblins in a hush, gob-"

"STOP!' Sarah felt the urge to punch something.

"Woah..uhmm if your gonna yell, Im gonna head out, unless...you wanna leave a contribution in the little box." The girl help out a little small wooden box, but not the one the wiseman had.

"Ok, listen...whats your name?" Sarah cooled down a little.

"Its Kayla...uhmm I kinda need to go so, yeah."

"Ok I'll drive you, come with me."

Kayla wouldn't refuse a free ride.

Sarah pulled out of the parking lot.

"Ok, Kayla where do you live?"

"Uhh...I don't have a house."

"Ok apartment?"

"No."

"Where are your parents?"

"Like I would know."

"Wait, so you are an orphan?"

"No shit sherlock!" Kayla opened the door while the car was in motion and got out of the car running.

"What the Fuck?" Sarah almost went after her, but decided that she was just another teenager wanting attention.

Sarah walked into her house to see Karen and her father looking worried.

"Hey guys what's wrong?"

"Nothing Sarah, we just wanted to tell you.." her father said trailing off in his sentence.

"Were going to adopt." Karen said.

"WHAT?" Sarah was shocked, she never even thought of the idea to have another Williams in the household.

"Listen Sarah, me and your father were thinking about all of the unfortunate young people in the world. And we decided to help one out." Karen said calmly.

"Ok...sure, well is the baby going to be American, or from another country?" Sarah asked.

"Oh no Sarah were not adopting a baby! Toby is still a handful, we were thinking someone a little older." Her father spoke.

"How much older?"

"12 through 14." Karen explained.

"But thats only a few years younger than me!"

"We understand Sarah, but your father and I want to help out a less fortunate one."

"Whatever Karen go adopt your "less fortunate one" Im going upstairs." And with that Sarah went straight to her room, and looked around thinking about the Labyrinth. She has been doing that quite often lately, and didn't know why. Sarah went to her vanity and sat down gazing into the mirror.

"I need you Hoggle."

* * *

**Hey everyone! **

**I told you I was thinking about writing another Story**

**Well Im sorry it's short**

**Ive been terribly busy**

**With vacation, summer job...ect.**

**Ok uhmm, Tobys Choice will be updated tomorrow I promise**

**Review tell me how you like it**

**I have big plans for this story...**

**-Veronica Pop!**


	2. The Brothers

"Joseth, now what are you doing with my crystals?" The Goblin King was standing in his little brothers room.

"Well Jareth, im bored. AND MY NAME IS JOEY!"

"Yes..'Joey' I dont see why you fancy that name but anyways, please ask if you are going to use my belongings."

"Why the hell do you talk like that? Cant you just use smaller words and not make everything so fancy?"

Jareth flicked his wrist, and all 3 crystals were now in the palm of his hand.

"Why did Mother have to send you here? Ugh you are very irritating."

"SEE! There you go again with the fanciness! 'You are very irritating.'" Joey mocked Jareths voice.

Jareth left the room silently. Joey was left alone. He stood up and went to the giant mirror on his wall. To see his reflection, a 13 year old boy who looks 16 wearing a white t-shirt with tight black pants and red chuck taylors that he snagged from the aboveground. He scratched his head, he watched the scruffy black hair toss a little.

"Ugh Mom why do I have to be here again?" Inside the mirror Joeys reflection morphed into his mothers.

"Because you said and may I quote 'Mooommmmm Im bored can I do something fun for once?' And so I sent you to your brothers. How's that for fun? Anyways darling I have to go your fathers waiting for me. We're taking advantage of every single day your gone."

"Uh...gross mom, leave out the details please."

"Hmm foolish little boy, I cant wait to see the girl who steals your heart, you'll understand." Joeys reflection came back. He walked out of his room to speak to Jareth.

"Yeah mom, Just watch her try."

Jareth was sitting on his throne in his usual position, staring into a crystal that watched Sarah Williams every move.

"Sarah..." Jareth sighed.

"Who the fuck is Sarah?" Joey asked. Jareth was startled by his brothers question.

"Uhm..an old.....friend."

"Oh yeah? An old girlfriend?" Joey ran up to Jareth and swiped the crystal from his hand. He gazed into it looking at the girl in her room sleeping, he concentrated harder and suddenly Joey was in the crystals image. There he stood in front of the sleeping Sarah, he looked at her and concentrated, and he was staring into her dreams.

"KAYLA! WHERE ARE YOU?" Sarah was once again dreaming of the Labyrinth, she was running through the hedge maze looking desperately for Kayla. She had no idea why she was, but suddenly Sarah appeared at the castles entrance.

"What the...?" Sarah walked in and headed to the throne room. To see Kayla sitting on Jareths lap kissing him passionately. Sarah felt a pang of jealousy. _'The little bitch' _she thought. Sarah watched them kiss for the past 3 minutes, when Kayla broke free Jareth saw Sarah wide-eyed.

"Sarah, what a surprise." Jareth looked at Kayla and whispered something in her ear, she giggled in response and got off his lap, and then sat back down. While Sarah was watching her she didn't even notice Jareth standing before her.

"Well Sarah, dreaming of me again? No shock there,I guess."

"What the hell does that mean Jareth?"

"Well Sarah, it means just about everything." Jareth walked back to Kayla, picked her up and kissed her once more. Sarah watched, she felt empty and pained watching this, she wanted to wake up.

"Oh, and before you go, don't take this out on dear Kayla now, it's not her fault she's in your dream, kissing me." Jareth spoke slowly so Sarah would understand, and went right back to Kayla.

Joey was back in the throne room holding the crystal with the crying Sarah. He felt the need to cry too, that girl that his brother was kissing was beautifully strange, he felt something for her.

"Jareth, what the hell?"

"What did I do?"

"You were being a fucking jerk to that Sarah chick!"

"Joey, I would never be a jerk to Sarah."

"Oh yeah, well I saw you kissing this.....girl. In front of Sarah in her dream, poor girl looked like she was about to cry."

"What! You saw Sarah's dream?...Of course! You can! You don't love her!"

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Well Joey we can look into mortals dreams, but there is an exception you cant see into the one you love's dreams."

"Ok...So you....love...Sarah?"

"Love is not a strong enough word to describe my feelings for her."

"Alrighty then... im gonna go.."

"Wait! Tell me about her dream. Who was I kissing? And where were we? And what was I wearing?"

"Haha OK long story short. Sarah was running through the Labyrinth searching for a girl named Kayla, then she was transported to the castle. She ran into the throne room and found you making out with this "Kayla". I almost felt Sarah's pain like I was her...anyways you said "Sarah what a surprise." and then whispered to Kayla. And walked over to Sarah and said "Well Sarah dreaming of me again? No shocker there, I guess." And then she said. "What the hell does that mean Jareth?" Aaaanndd you said..uhmmm, Oh yeah! "Well Sarah, it means just about everything." Then you went to Kayla and started...erhmm kissing her again. And before Sarah woke up you told her not to blame Kayla for being the one in her dream...kissing you." Joey took a deep breath.

"What an interesting dream. I was kissing Kayla? Who is this Kayla? And why was I so cruel to Sarah?"

"And why did I feel her pain?" Joey asked.

"Joseth."

"Joey."

"Joey, you dont feel the dreamers pain. Only your own."

"Kayla..."

"What? Kayla, you felt pain because I was kissing her? Well lets take a look at her."

Jareth flicked his wrist and a crystal appeared.

"Show me Kayla, from Sarah Williams dream." Jareth spoke softly, the crystals image showed Kayla sitting on a park bench with tears rolling down her face. She was playing the guitar probably thinking of a new song.

"They will look at you

they will stare you down

they will laugh at you

you're gonna wanna leave town

but you just have to fight

make it feel it alright

and your gonna have make it through this night

once more again."

"Fuck...my life." Kayla whispered still picking at notes on the guitar. She stood up and looked around, it was probably 9:00 PM and she was hungry, she put her guitar in the case, grabbed the money she made from tips and stuffed it in her pocket. She walked to the nearest fast food place and walked through the drive-in like it was no big deal.

"Hey Stace, can I have the usual."

"Sure thing sweetie, you need somewhere to stay tonight? Im free just come inside and wait for my shift to end in an hour."

"Thanks Stace, here." Kayla handed her the money.

"Please go to the next window."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Jareth I have to meet her. Please."

"Joey if its ment to be, it will happen."

"Damn you and your philosophy." Joey went to bed

* * *

Hey!

Sorry for the delay im on vacation, I sneaked away from the family

to write this.

hope you like it.

next chapter up soon!

-Veronica Pop!


	3. A Sister And A Kiss

Sarah just woke up from the worst dream ever. She shuddered thinking about it..Kayla kissing Jareth? But if she ever saw the little brat..she make her pay. And make Jareth pay too! He probably just made some magical copy of Kayla and made out with her in Sarahs dream. And after all these years, he decides to show up now? Its been so long Hoggle never answers when she calls.

"Stupid Labyrinth, and its stupid King and stupid magic and stupid.....stupidness." Sarah mumbled to herself down the stairs, to find a note on the fridge from her Step-Mother._ 'Dear Sarah, We tried to wake you. But we are at the orphanage, if you wish you can stop by and help us decide, it would mean alot to your Father. -Karen_"

Sarah figured she might as well go and see the kid they pick. She got dressed and went to the local orphanage, it's pretty small but whatever it's an orphanage. She walked in and found her parents right away.

"Hey guys! Hows it goin?"

"Oh Sarah, not so good the orphanage dosent have any children of our preferred age so we were thinkin-" Sarahs father was interuppted.

"WHAT THE HELL STACE? WHAT ARE YOU DOING IM NOT GOING TO AN ORPHANAGE!" Sarah almost snapped her neck turning to look at the familiar voice.

"Kay, listen to me, you are alone and out on the streets a girl your age should not be doing what your doing. An orphanage will take care of you until your old enough to be out in the world alone."

"I HATE YOU STACY! GO BURN IN HELL! LEAVE ME AT THE ORPHANAGE ITS BETTER THAN YOUR SHIT-HOLE OF A APARTMENT!"

"Ok, Kayla. Good luck." Stacy turned and headed for the door.

"NO WAIT! Stacy I have something to say" Stacy turned around.

"What?"

"FUCK YOU!" Stacy ran out crying.

Amazingly Sarah's parents weren't even paying attention to the scene, so when they saw Kayla, Karen autimatically asked the lady hwo worked there.

"Who's that little girl?"

"Oh well she just got here a few seconds ago, uhmm her name is Kayla I think and she's 13."

"13!" Karen, Sarah and her Father said at the same time.

"Well take her!" Karen said.

"Karen, this isnt a car were getting lets at least talk to this girl." Sarah's father whispered.

"Oh all right.."

Sarah, her father and Karen went up to Kayla.

"Hi sweetie, my names Karen, this is Sarah, and My husband, Sarahs father."

Kayla stared at the couple looking at Sarah she frowned. _'Hey if your gonna get out of here anytime soon this might as well be it._' She thought. Kayla straightened up her chair and was about to be the perfect future daughter, she wasn't.

"Oh. Hello Karen my names Kayla....I don't have a last name so for now it's just Kayla." Kayla recited this as if she has been rehersing.

"Oh what a sweet heart, you are welcomed to be a Williams if you want."

"Oh Boy! Would I love to! Actually have a house, a family......a last name!"

"OK! So get your things and were outta here!"

'What a couple of suckers.' Kayla thought.

"Welcome home Kayla! Well up the stairs is your room, Sarah will show you where."

"Okiedokie Karen!" Kayla turned to Sarah.

"Yeah, yeah this way." Sarah muttered.

Once they were up the stairs, and her parents were out of earshot Sarah pushed Kayla into her room.

"Listen twerp, and listen good. Don't you dare hurt Karen or my Father, they think your some perfect child, but I see through your crap act. So don't you ever EVER! KISS THE GOBLIN KING AGAIN!" Sarah's hand flew up to her mouth as if to try to take back her last words.

"HAHAHAHHAA GOBLIN KING? WHAT THE FUCK? HAHAHA WHAT ARE YOU ON?!"

Kayla was laughing so hard she was going to pee.

"No no no shhhh Kayla my parents will here you shhh!" Sarah was trying to think of what to say.

"Haha whew! That was some funny shit, your really funny Sarah I think I like you." Kayla punched Sarah's arm rather hard, and went to Sarah's vanity.

"Hey whose this handsome fella'?" Kayla had the Goblin King statue in her hands.

"Uhmm he's the..." Sarah couldn't say Goblin King.

"Ohhh! I know he's the Goblin King! Hahaha! No im kidding but hey whoever this is does he have a brother? Hehe" Kayla laughed at her own joke while Sarah took the statue and placed it gently on her nightstand.

"I don't think he does, sorry. Anyways I think I like you too. Wanna sleep in here tonight?" Maybe Kayla was the key to Jareth, Sarah had to give it a try.

"Sure Thats sounds cool." Kayla went to get her guitar across the room and came back picking at some notes.

"Oh I forgot you play, Can I hear that song again?" Sarah asked.

"Oh the Labyrinth song? Sure.

I live in a world where shadows become dancers

I live in a world where you were my master

I live in a world where peaches were mysteries

I live in a world where castles were guarded with creatures

The Labyrinths on and on

the labyrinths on and on

the labyrinths on and on

the labyrinths on and on

I met you

I saw you

I wished you, to come here

through my window

during a thunder storm

your arms were once warm

I was crushed by your embrace

the smile on your face

The spell was churning

In my stomach

I was learning

That i could make you forfeit

I would make you

crawl on all fours

just to make it

past your

castle doors

you would contemplate

as I ate dinner from your plate

I saw your look

as you took

my love from the stars

It was all a game

and I had no idea how to play

you took my hand

and my words were lost in the wind

They were gone without a trace

but yet still perfectly in place

this feeling

that I feel

is unreal

you don't comprehend

that my rules are yours to bend

whatever you please

just do it with ease

don't let me go

into the flow

of eternal tears

which i once cried

over you

but you have dried them

yes you do

do me a favor

and let me live in your world.

Where mountains never end

and footsteps are pressed in

your heart

Rings gleam like shattered stars

behind your steal bars

I'll find you

You keep searching for it

and i know you'll never quit

till you win

When will I ever see

that we were ment to be

i guess i cant admit it

might as well quit it

then you took

my love from the stars

It was all a game

and I had no idea how to play

you took my hand

and my words were lost in the wind

They were gone without a trace

but yet still perfectly in place

this feeling

that I feel

is unreal

you don't comprehend

that my rules are yours to bend

whatever you please

just do it with ease

don't let me go

into the flow

of eternal tears

which i once cried

over you

but you have dried them

yes you do

do me a favor

and let me live in your world,

Because I am

Sick and tired of dancing shadows and peaches, creatures and puzzles.

But boy was I disappointed when i figured out

you lived in my world.

Even though you have no power over me

You have something

that makes me love you

who knows

what it is

but all

i know

is that

I live in a world where shadows become dancers

I live in a world where you were my master

I live in a world where peaches were mysteries

I live in a world where castles were guarded with creatures

The Labyrinths on and on.

Sarah was appplauding.

"That song is great! Wow."

"Thanks Sarah but Im beat it's already 10:30 lets hit the hay." Kayla offered.

Kayla sprawled out on the floor and threw a blanket over herself. Sarah slid into bed.

"Kayla your 13?"

"Mhmm."

"Wow I thought you were 16,"

"I get that alot."

"Night."

"Night."

* * *

"Joey! Im going out want to come?" Jareth was standing by the window about to visit Sarah while she was sleeping.

"Sure Bro. Lets go"

Jareth and Joey both flew out of the window, a white owl and a black one.

They landed in a hallway, Joey had know idea how they landed in a hall way, but they did.

"Hey where ar-"

"Shhh!"

"Geesh.."

Jareth tiptoed in front of Joey and they came to a door.

"Who's room is this?"

"Shhh Sarah's."

"What a creep." Jareth smiled at that. 'Yes what a creep' He turned the doorknob swiftly and silently. He stepped in and found a sleeping figure on the ground.

"Whats this?" He whispered.

"I think, it's a girl." Joey replied.

"Strange theres never been anyone in here before..." Jareth walked over to Sarahs bed and kneeled next to her.

"JARETH!"

"SHHHHHH!" Jareth glanced at Sarah her face unmoved. He walked to Joey.

"What?"

"It's Kayla! Look!" Jareth bent down and held a crystal to her face, lighting it up.

Her bangs were tossed to the side and her lips were parted slightly, Joey stared in amazement.

"She's.....awesome." Jareth chuckled and went back to Sarah.

Joey looked around the room, and saw her guitar case he opened it up and saw a little notebook he put it in his pocket, and went back to her side. He stared at her and lightly took her hand, she didn't move and her face was still, Joey leaned over so they were a inch apart, he kissed her staring at her closed eyes.

* * *

Kayla's eyes opened half-way and saw this shadow guy kissing her. '_What a great dream_.' She opened her mouth a little and his tounge slipped in, she wrapped her arms around him pulling him closer. He jumped a little but didn't resist.

* * *

Joey was amazed when he felt her arms pull him down against her, his pants got just a wee bit tighter from this. _He wondered if Jareth was looking, would he get in trouble? _Whatever he's making out right now.

Joey was startled when he felt a gloved hand yank against his shirt prying him off off Kayla.

"Mmmm yumm, bye shadow guy come again.." And Kayla fell asleep.

Joey felt the thud of the cold and hard floor of the throne room against his butt.

"What were you doing?" Jareth questioned angrily.

"I was getting it on."

"No you were kissing Kayla! She almost woke up. It would of blown our cover. You were stupid and foolish and.." Jareth looked down at Joeys pants.

"And let your horomones control you. Go to bed."

"Im a 13 year old boy what do you think controls me?"

* * *

**Hi Everyone!**

**Another Chapter out.**

**Tell me how you like it uhmm**

**Toby's Choice**

**Is boring me I need so motivation from my reveiwers**

**so....yeah**

**REVIEW!  
**

**-Veronica Pop! **


	4. On To The Labyrinth

Kayla woke up the next morning tasting shadow on her lips, she licked her lips and savored the taste it was peachy. A shadowed peachy...

"It wasn't a....dream." Kayla whispered.

"What wasn't a dream?" Sarah asked sleepily.

Kayla didn't know how to explain...should she lie? Kayla thought for a moment and decided to spill.

"A shadow kissed me...in my dream, it was so realistic. But I woke up and still tasted shadow peach.."

"Mhmm shadow...........PEACH?! Ok...did you see this 'shadow'?" Sarah was gonna scream.

"Yeah he was about my height black hair."Sarah sighed in relief. '_Black Hair' _"And I guess I woke up and pulled him closer because he jumped, and then he was yanked away with a force.....like someone pulled him off of me." Kayla touched her lips, they felt different....they felt...warned, and still warm to the touch. She was going to ask Sarah to feel them but that would be way to awkward.

"Jareth....what mischief are you about to get me into now?" Sarah muttered.

"What, who's Jareth?"

"No one, I was singing an old song..." Sarah went back under the covers and tried to cry...when nothing came she walked into sleeps embrace.

Kayla was determined to find out who hot shadow guy was, and to kiss him again. She was already wide awake,_ 'no use of going back to sleep now' _she thought. Kayla walked over to her guitar case and noticed her song book was gone, she smelt peaches. She leaned in to smell, and was overwhelmed of peaches. Kayla sat up light headed.

"Well I guess Im gonna have to find him now, he stole my songbook...he will pay." Kayla resisted the urge to maniacally laugh.

* * *

Joey never fell asleep, he was wide awake, the adrenaline still in his system. _'That kiss was the best thing that ever happened to me, I must see her again...I know the way to her house..or Sarah's house, she's probably still there.'_ He thought.

"Jareth! Im going out see you later!" He shouted as he dived out the window, morphing into a owl, in contrast to the morning he looked like ash against the sunrise.

"Very well then..........There's such a fooled heart beating so fast, in search of new dreams a love that will last within her heart, he'll place the moon within her heart.....with help from me of course.." Jareth laughed at his last words, staring into a crystal he watched Kayla tell Sarah about her dream and finding out about the missing notebook, and her plan to find Joey.

"Well, well, well Joseth I have underestimated you, what an impression you've left on the girl.." Jareth squinted at the crystal and noticed a Black owl perched against the same tree outside of Sarah's window that he has perched on 4 years ago.

"What the bloody hell is he doing there?" Jareth was already in owl form flying to the aboveground, to perch on the tree, that his heart was broken on.

Joey landed on a tree branch outside of Sarah's room, he stared in focusing on Kayla, she noticed the notebook was missing and a cruel smile was on her lips. _'What is she thinking?'_ Joey thought.

_'What are you doing here!'_ Joey heard Jareths voice in his head.

_'Damn owl telekinesis...'_

_"Damn right! Joseph! Ha-'_

_'Joey.'_

_'Joey! Have you any idea what you are doing?'_

_'Im stalking Kayla....like you stalk Sarah.'_

_'I DO NOT STALK SARAH!'_

_'Uhmm yeah you do.'_

_'Well you will wish we are not caught here Joseth'_

_'Joey.'_

_'Joey..so start flying home right now or I will-'_ Jareth stopped in Mid-thought. He watched Kayla watching the two fighting owls, one a brilliant white and the other a shadowed black.

"A shadow.." Kayla murmured. She liked these owls and their awkward movements, as if they were not in there true form, the black one looking more awkward than the white. He also looked younger too.

"Hey birds, wanna come in? As long as you don't wake Sarah up." Kayla motioned her arm. The white owl flew like a bullet into the room, perching on the 'Goblin King' statue on Sarah's nightstand. The black one flew in and perched on Kayla's guitar case.

"Aww you like my guitar case? Well come on I will show you a new song Im writing." She pulled out a piece of paper out of her back pocket, it had her chicken scratch all over it.

"Sorry about this... some shadow came and took my songbook. That sounds ridiculous. Im talking to an owl." The little Owl's eyes widened.

_'Green eyes, on an owl...strange, like Sarah's._' She thought

Kayla looked over at the White owl, still perched on the statue staring at Sarah, and then looked down on the statue he was on. He jumped of it, waddled back a bit and looked the statue up and down, shaking it's head slightly as if disapproving of the statue.

"What a odd little bird." Kayla said as the owl perched on the statue and just stared at Sarah.

Kayla took out her guitar , she walked to the window and gracefully jumped onto the thick branch. She sat down and patted the spot next to her, inviting the little owl.

Joey flew to Kayla and perched on the branch, next to her.

So heres the scene

I was dreaming my dream

When a shadow boy

Took my hand

Thought I was his toy

He kissed me on demand

I was shocked by the kiss

He took notice of this

Next sec he was gone

He didn't say if he was bob paul or john

I had no name

But it started a game

I would win

And we would kiss once again.

"So how did you like it?" The owls eyes were wide.

"I'll take that as a yes. But just to let to let you know this song is a true story, it happened last night, Im going to find shadow boy again, and kiss him, he was a G R E A T kisser, and I would taste." Jareth flew out on the branch and perched on the other side of Kayla. "peaches again." Kayla smiled.

THWACK!

"What the..?" Kayla saw the little black owl on the floor as if it had been so shocked it lost balance and fell of the branch.

"FUCK!" Kayla threw her guitar in the window and jumped down to aid the owl, but out of the corner of her eye...she swore she saw the white owl put a wing to his forehead. As if he was trying to smack it in frustration.

Kayla picked up the little bird, she saw the pain in his eyes.

"Aww poor thing." Kayla kissed the owl on the head. It's eyes opened in response.

"Well, all you alright?" Kayla set the bird on it's feet, the owl seemed steady and flew back up to the window.

"You little faker...." Kayla climbed up the tree, to Sarah's window. The white owl flew in.

"Shit, my guitar.." Kayla jumped through the window to inspect the damage done to the guitar. She found the guitar perfectly fine, not a scratch to be found.

"What the hell?" Kayla was confused she was expecting at least a dent or something.

'Im so lucky' she thought. Kayla looked at the white owl, staring at Sarah and breathing deeply. She saw the black owl pick up a little red book, and fly over to Kayla drooping the book before her feet.

"Hmm, whats this?" Kayla picked up the book. "Th Labyrinth. Why did you bring this to me?" Kayla looked at the owl for an answer, but it merely just cocked it's head to the side. She saw the white owl stare daggers at the black one.

_'What funny birds'_ Kayla thought to herself and chuckled.

"Well I guess you recommend it, so I'll get started." Kayla glanced at the clock, 12:00 AM no wonder she was a little tired. She had plenty of time to start reading. She opened the book and started to read out loud to the owls. She glanced at the owls from time to time, the white one looking at Sarah to her switching back and forth, choosing which one to look at, the little one just stared up at Kayla it's green eyes gawking at Kayla. Kayla peeked at Sarah, she was moving alot, she would be waking up soon. Kayla decided to get more into the book before the Owls had to leave, she stood up cradled the black on in her arms and started to read with more enthusiasm.

"OH GOBLIN KING, GOBLIN KING WHEREVER YOU MAY BE, TAKE THIS CHILD FAR FROM ME!" Kayla was having fun, she saw Sarah get up her eyes were opened so big, Kayla swore if they were any wider her eyeballs would of pop out of her sockets.

Sarah woke up to Kayla's screaming, she looked to the left and saw a white owl with mismatched eyes, staring at her.

"Jareth, get out of my room, right now before I chop your stupid little owl head off!" Sarah got out of the bed.

"Woah woah woah! Sarah let's not get to fussy, you just woke up, don't take it out on the poor thing." Kayla scooped up the other owl, backing away from Sarah.

"Kayla put the owl down." Sarah saw Kayla was carrying a black owl. "A black owl? Jareth who's this?" Sarah glared at the owl, but it just flew up inches from her face, stared for a moment then, flew out the window.

"See what you did Sarah, you scared it away! Why did you call him Jareth, you say that name.... alot." Kayla looked down at the Black owl, she saw him nudge the book with his foot.

"You wouldn't believe me, and why are you reading MY book?" Sarah's eyes focused on the little black owls eyes, trying to see if he was familiar from the Labyrinth.

"Oh please Sarah, didn't your mother teach you how to share?" Kayla flipped a page and the book, and started to read.

"I wish the Goblin's would come and take YOU away." The black owl flew out of her arms and out the window. "Right."

"Kayla no don't say it, it will come true, I will be locked in the Castle and you will have to run the Labyrinth! It says it all in the book just don't finish your senten-"

"Now." Kayla looked at Sarah waiting for her to disappear or something.

"See your right here, not going anywhere, im going to get some grub, you in?" Sarah just stood there, mouth open.

'_Why wasn't she there yet?'_

"N-no Im fine Im just gonna stay here and sit." Sarah backed up and started crying on her bed.

"Ok, uhmm I'll leave you alone." Kayla shut off the light as she exited, still hearing Sarah's sobs. She took two steps in the hallway when she heard Sarah scream. Kayla spun around so fast she fell.

"Shit!" Kayla got up and ran back to the room, she flicked the switch, it didn't turn on.

"Damn pice of crap switch." She flicked it a few more times. Kayla walked in the room.

"Sarah? Where did you go? Are you playing? Ok haha funny, im sorry the Goblin King didn't come and whisk you away but-" Kayla was interrupted.

"Oh but I did, Kayla." Kayla turned to find her self inches away from this tall, crazy blonde haired man, with very tight pants. She took a few step looking at the stranger.

"Hey hey hey..who are you Mr. Rockstar? Hey look! are pants match!" Kayla made a gesture at her skinny jeans, and then extended her leg, as if to compare pants.

"Would you take your mind off my pants an-"

"Haha! My mind....Your pants....sorry. Im really immature." Kayla remembered Sarah.

"Hey! Did you see Sarah? A girl about this tall, brown hair, really green eyes?"

"Yes, I have, she's in my castle."

"Your castle?" Kayla said sarcastically.

"Yes My castle beyond the goblin city? You don't recall?" Jareth was confused.

'_She hasn't read the boo__k!'_ he thought.

"No, I don't..and what's up with you and Sarah and these 'Goblins'." Kayla wiggled her fingers.

_'What a stubborn girl.'_ He thought.

"Well Kayla, look out the window you see the castle?" Kayla stared out the window, the former sight of Sarah's neighborhood was gone, and was replaced with the scenery of a very large maze, around a tiny little castle off in the distance. Kayla squinted her eyes.

"Yeah I see it ok. Impressive now can Sarah come back now? Her parents wont be happy. If she's gone." Kayla put her hands on her hips admiring the man, he was attractive, his blonde hair poking out in tufts, his multi-colored eyes, his angular bone structure and his thin yet wide lips. Kayla felt her knees wobbling, but tried to keep control.

"Dont fret dear," He took one step forward, his long legs put him again, inches from Kayla.

"Well here are the rule's to get Sarah back, you must complete the Labyrinth in 13 hours, or else Sarah turns into a Goblin, and you will forget she ever existed." Kayla turned around, so her back was almost touching his chest, she was breathing deeply.

"And if I do?" Kayla felt gloved hands on her shoulders.

"Then you win, and Sarah will return." He spun Kayla around hugging her tightly to him.

"But, you could always, choose not to run the Labyrinth and take this instead." Jareth held out a crystal with one hand, the other still holding her against his chest.

"What's that?" Kayla stared at the little glass orb. He started rolling it around his hand.

_'How is he doing that?'_ She thought.

"It's a crystal nothing more. But if you turn it this way, it will show you your dreams." Jareth held out the crystal to Kayla.

"I dont need your help to get my dreams I just want Sarah ok? So all of this enchanted crystal shit, is not changing my mind." Jareth sighed. He put his head closer to Kayla, he could feel her breath on his face.

"Well then." He pulled her in tightly with two hands, her arms fell back helplessly. He inched is face closer, he was about a quarter of an inch from her face.

"You have 13 hours to-" Kayla couldn't help it any more, she swung her arms around his neck and kissed him fiercely, her mouth on his mixing together in a tango of taste. He pulled he even tighter to him, crushing her against his body. She felt her skin mold around his armor.

Kayla broke the kiss, gasping for air.

"Your one hell of a kisser." Kayla smirked.

"And you have 13 hours to finish the Labyrinth." Jareth smiled evilly. Kayla almost fainted.

"Mmm yes, I do." She pecked him on the mouth once more. And he disappeared. She felt guilty about kissing such an older man, but just shrugged her conscience away.

"And may I say, kissing you was indeed, a pleasure." His voice chimed in her ears, until it faded out.

"Damn I don't even know who he is, fuck. I never get names!" Kayla stepped out of the window and started walking.

"Well Mystery man, I guess 13 hours will go by fast, gotta make the most of it." Kayla headed on to find the doors to the Labyrinth.

* * *

**Hey there!**

**Another chapter**

**gone by**

**I know, it was a long one**

**but it had alot of information.**

**Anyways, Im excited for this story**

**So if your reading this**

**Dont be lazy**

**REVIEW! The little thingy is right about vvvv here vvvv**

**Please and thankyou!**

**-Veronica Pop!**


	5. A Deal Is Made

Joey was fluttering around the castle, he was ecstatic! This was the first runner of the Labyrinth he actually was happy about. He was pleased with himself that he got her to read the book. And send Sarah here so she would have to run the Labyrinth, he was smiling so hard his mouth was like a capital U.

"Oh! Sarah! Im supposed to watch her!" Joey ran to the throne room.

Sarah was sitting happily in the throne room, waiting for Jareth. Unecxpectidly A boy came running in, panting. She saw his Shaggy black hair, and green eyes that matched hers, he had one of those lanky teenage bodies.

"Who are you?" Sarah got up and walked to the boy.

"Im, Joey. Jareth's brother." He held out a hand. Sarah shook it.

"Im guessing your Sarah?" Joey said.

"Yeah I am, Jareth has a brother? Since when? I've never heard of you."

"Im not surprised, I live with my Parents still, and I was sent here because I was bored and my Mother thought this would be fun."

"Mhmm..well where is your brother? Shouldn't he be here, making some arrogant remark?"

"Well, actually he should be back by now, I guess Kayla was giving him trouble."

"That sounds like her, well where should I go? Do I have a room or something?" Sarah asked.

"Oh well..Im not sure, Jareth just told me to keep you here for now." Joey shrugged.

"Well, I guess I just have to wait here till '_The King_' comes and graces me with his prescence." Sarah turned and sat at the throne, both feet ont the ground, hands in her lap. She squirmed a bit till she was a little bit more comforatable.

"What a comfortable chair." Sarah said sarcastically.

"Yeah tell me about it, I don't know how he can sit there for hours on end." Joey went to go sit in the Goblin pit. Why does he even need one?

'_Jareth's such a creep_' He thought.

Jareth was flying back to the castle, his head was spinning. He had no idea what had happened, Kayla had some trance over him, that made him...more...bold. _Why had she kissed him? Why had he kissed her back? What happened If Joey ever found out, or Sarah?_ He felt so guilty, kissing such a young girl, Sarah was young enough, but he also felt guilty because Joey fancied her. Jareth turned around to take a look at Kayla, she was just getting to the dwarf, he continued on to greet Sarah.

Joey looked out the window, and saw the white owl flying towards the castle.

"Looks like your highness is here." Joey got out of the pit. Sarah remained seated.

Jareth reached the window and landed on the windowsill in owl for, and stepped off human.

"Well Sarah, nice to see you again." Jareth crossed his arms over his chest.

"Jareth." Sarah said curtly.

"Ah, always so cruel." Jareth walked over to Sarah, pointed is finger, and lifted it slightly. Next thing Sarah was in the air, looking down as Jareth took her place on the chair.

"This is my seat, Sarah." Jareth chuckled.

"Let. Me. Go. Jareth, or else." Sarah threatened.

"Or else what? My dear?" Jareth lowered Sarah so she was now in front of him, a few inches from the ground.

"Or else..this!" Sarah kicked him in the face. Hitting Jareth square in the nose. She laughed victoriously.

'_Hahaha he deserved it_!' Joey thought trying not to laugh.

"Well Sarah, Im surprised you hurt me. Not that I feel anything." Jareth said cooly, even though his broken nose whined with pain.

"I know that hurts, but you can pretend it doesn't. Fine with me." Jareth raised her a few feet and then released her.

"Ow!" Sarah cried.

"An eye for an eye Sarah."

"Yeah whatever..." An idea popped into her head. "Hey do you think I can take Kayla's place and run the Labyrinth?" Sarah asked.

"Absolutley not. What's said is said, it's Kayla that has to run it this time not you, precious. Besides, you have already run it once, you are not aloud to do so twice."

"Ok fine....what if I do the Labyrinth...backwards?"

"Absolutley no-"

"Yes! She can Jareth, there is no rule that she cannot do it backwards." Joey said.

Jareth cursed under his breath.

"Exactly! And to make it more interesting...it could be a race! Whoever solves the Labyrinth 1st gets to..." Sarah was at a lost.

"Gets to go home." Said Joey.

"Yes. Gets to go home..and the other stays here, underground." Jareth agreed.

"Deal." Sarah extended a hand, and Jareth shook it.

* * *

Kayla had reached a little pond, and looked round, She saw a little troll-like thing spraying what looked like butterflies.

"Hey! You with the face!" Kayla ran to him.

"UGH whats now? Cants ya see Im very busy!" The troll thing waddled away.

"No! Wait, Im Kayla, im trying to solve this Labyrinth."

"Ahh, now who'd yous wish away?"

"Sarah Williams, and I need help to get her back."

"Sarah! She's here?"

"Yeah? Anyways, will you help me? I dont even know how to get in the damn Labyrinth."

"Yeah sure..Kayla, my names Hoggle.. But before I do may I ask how your meeting withs the Goblin King was?" Hoggle fingered the plastic bracelet.

"Goblin King? Who is he? And why is everybody so in to goblins?"

"Ok, the Goblin King is the fella that told you Sarah was here....he has Weird blonde hair, weird eyes, tall, tight pants?"

"OH! Mr. Rockstar! SO he's the elusive '_Goblin King_', ok so who is Jareth?" Kayla was happy she got a name.

"Uhmm the Goblin King? Yous don't know anything do ya's?"

"I guess not, but anyways wheres the door to the Labyrinth?" Kayla glanced around.

"You gets in there." Hoggle pointed to these very large doors.

"Ok thanks, Hoggfull." Kayla heade to the doors.

"It's Hoggle!" He chased after her.

"Hey Hoggmle how do I open the doors?" Kayla was pushing against the doors.

"It Hoggle, and they are usually opened by now.."

All the sudden, the doors opened, revealing The Goblin King.

"Hello Kayla, Hogmarsh."

"Its Hoggfull." Kayla stared at Jareth, looking at his lips that were recently connected to hers. Teasingly she licked her lips.

"Hoggle!" Hoggle shouted in protest, but no one listened. Jareth noticed Kayla's gesture, licking his lips in response. She smirked.

"Kayla, would you mind if I spoke to you for a second...privately."

"Sure....What the hell is up with your nose?" Once Kayla agreed, Jareth yanked her behind the doors and sealed them shut leaving Hoggle outside.

"Sarah has agreed, to running the Labyrinth backwards, so now it's a race, if you do not finish the Labyrinth before Sarah, you stay here forever." Jareth spoke in a rush. Kayla noticed his nose was back to normal.

"And if I do?"

"You get to go home." Jareth grinned evily, again Kayla almost fainted.

"Ok, if Sarah wants to be like that, then game on."

"So It's done." Jareth started to fade away.

"WAIT!" Jareth paused.

"Yes?"

"You know that, Sarah has told me to never ever kiss the Goblin King."

"No...I did not. But what Sarah dosent know wony hurt her."

"I guess not." Jareth swooped down for a kiss. Kayla caught his face an inch from hers.

"Not now buddy." She kissed his nose. And started walking away. Once she was a good distance away she looked back, to see him still standing there touching his nose. She touched her lips, and Kayla heard his thoughts.

_'What is wrong with me? Why does she affect me like this? It's so wrong.I feel so guilty poor Sarah. Im so ashamed, how is a 13 year old doing this to me? Well hopefully she will go home. And she will no longr be my problem.'_

Kayla was insulted! '_Hopefully she goes home?_' what the hell?

"Oooh Goblin King you will wish you never thought that." She whispered.

Kayla ran, waiting for a turn a corner, but none were to be found.

"What the fuck kinda Labyrinth is this? And why is there GLITTER ON EVERY FUCKING WALL?" Kayla leaned against a glitter coated wall.

"Allo!" Piped a voice. Kayla looked down.

"Holy shit! A talking worm!" Kayla took a step back.

"No need to be afraid, come in and have a cup of tea with the missus." The worm said.

"No thanks..Im just trying to solve the Labyrinth. But it only goes straight."

"Well, theres an opening right in front of you! Your just not looking right." Kayla stood up and looked.

"There only a fucking glittered wall."

"Just walk through it, you'll see." Kayla walked a few steps, and hit the wall face first.

"What the shit! You said there was an opening!"

"There is, just move to you left a wee bit."

"No way im not going to walk into a wall again for your entertainment. I'll...climb over!" Kayla scramble up the wall and sat when she reached the top.

"See you later worm!" Kayla jumped down the other side and started walking to the right.

"What a rude girl. Tsk tsk." The worm turned and inched into it's home.

* * *

Sarah was in the Goblin city, tip toeing quietly through the city, trying not to wake any of the sleeping Goblins. She walked swiftly and silently, until she kicked a can while walking, the can ironically hit 3 windows in the process of being kicked. Waking up some Goblins.

"HEY WHATS GOING ON! WHO WOKE US UP?" Spoke a nasaly voice.

Sarah turned to see even more Goblins waking up in reaction to the first goblins.

"Oh boy." Sarah murmurred.

"Its HER! THE ONE THAT DESTROYED ARE CITY! THE ONE WHO MADE KING SAD! GET HER!" One of the Goblins screeched.

Sarah turned on her heels running with a angry mob of Goblins hot on her heels. Sarah swirved in and out of alleys, dodging the occasional made it to the city doors, pushing deperatley to open it. Sarah grunted and pushed one last time, the door flew open, Sarah was out of the Goblin city in a was now facing the junkyard.

* * *

**Hey friends!**

**How is everybody doing?**

**I have no idea**

**why I am in such a good mood**

**Is it a fool moon?**

**Im too lazy to check.**

**ANYWAYS!**

**Back on topic**

**Just to let you know IM REALLY**

**E X C I T E D !**

**TO WRITE THE "AS THE WORLD FALLS DOWN" SCENE**

**I ALREADY HAVE IT PLANNED OUT**

**AND EVERYTHING**

**AND I N E V E R PLAN STUFF OUT**

**I USUALLY JUST**

**'WING IT'**

**Oh! Sorry for the caps, I forgot to take it off caps lock.**

**Silly me .**

**REVIEWS ARE WELCOME!**

**-Veronica Pop!**


	6. The Legend Of Sarah

"DAMN! THIS FUCKING SHIT SUCKS! UGHH!" Kayla screamed in frustration, she just passed a tall post with arthritic looking hands poking out in every direction. She was hopelessly lost and was probably walking in circles. She glanced at the castle it seemed so far. How was she ever supposed to get there in time? Kayla closed her eyes, took a deep breath and listened to her surroundings. She heard wind, her breathing, some catchy music coming from the castle.

"What the hell? is jamming out? Haha what a creep." Kayla kept walking. She soon found her self walking in beat to the rhythm.

'_you remind me of the babe_' she sang in her head.

Kayla was a slave to music and gave her self over, dancing randomly.

"Dance Magic Dance! Dance Magic Dance." She sang loudly, dancing around the Labyrinth until she hit a tall, hard object.

"Ow, what the fuck?" Kayla broken from her jam, looked up to see the one and only Goblin King.

'_Oh great._' she thought.

"Why aren't you quite the singer?" He said sardonically.

"Oh shutup I heard you too, and anyways im twice the singer you'll ever be." She snapped.

"Oh Kayla, so witty."

"Just Fuck off tight pants." Kayla started walking. Jareth glanced at his pants.

_'their not that tight are they?....no of course not, they are just...snug._'

"Such a foul mouth, for such a young girl. Tsk Tsk."

Kayla snapped around.

"OK YOU LISTEN AND LISTEN GOOD, I MAY BE 13 BUT I AM SO MATURE FOR MY AGE, YOUR TESTOSTERONE FILLED MIND WOULDN'T BE BLE TO COMPREHEND ALL OF MY ESTROGEN FILLED PROBLEMS, SO LET ME SOLVE YOUR FUCKING GLITTER SPRINKLED LABYRINTH AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" Kayla was yelling in his face now, her fist ready to punch.

"Now now Kayla, that is no way to speak to a King."

"Your not a king! Your a fucking metrosexual with big hair! Now go back to your little castle and watch me and Sarah struggle! So since there is no longer a need for you to be here, LEAVE!." Kayla went to punch but he caught her fist right before it got to his face.

"Kayla, don't defy me."

"Then, let. me. go." Kayla lifted her knee and hit him where the sun dont shine.

Jareth doubled over in pain. Kayla ran for it, she heard heeled boots running after her, she turned corner after corner, until she found herself at a dead end. But at least she lost Jareth, she hoped.

"Mother Fuc-...ughh! " Kayla turned around and found two odd looking things.

They both had 2 heads, and were holding up shields, one blue one red.

_'This Labyrinth is such a freakshow. It changes more than Jareth_' Kayla thought and laughed at her corny joke.

"Hey! You two!." She yelled.

"Who us?"

"Yeah you! Where do these doors lead?"

"Uh...we cant tell you!" the two lower heads said.

"Fine, then im sure you two can." Kayla walked up to the blue one.

"Oh..but you can only ask one of us." said the blue one.

"Yes that is the rules." said the red one.

"Fine than how about I ask you which one leads me closest to the castle, and if you don't tell me the truth Im gonna punch you in the face."

"Oh, well in that case...its this door." The blue one replied, and moved aside so she could get to the door.

"You better not be lying...door..thing..whatever the hell you are." Kayla opened the door, she leaned her head in, checking the surroundings. She looked down and saw a nasty looking drop before her. She backed up to jump over the hole, only to feel someone push her in the hole. Kayla turned her head as she fell, reaching out her arms. She couldn't see a face clearly, but she pulled off a leather glove in the process.

"FUCKING JERK!" she screamed, and next she was falling rapidly through a bunch of...hands?

* * *

Sarah was picking her way through the junk yard when she heard "FUCKING JERK!" from the distance.

"Well, Kayla looks like you've got your daily dose of Jareth." She smiled."But thats only the beginning." Sara laughed and continued picking through the trash.

Sarah was almost out of the junkyard when, she stepped on a box that screamed.

"Agh!" sarah squeaked and then took a jump back.

"Watch where your going!" The little junk man said.

"Oh! Im so sorry sir."

"Ehhh, whatever toots." The junk man headed on his way.

"Uhm...your not going to try to...ahh..trick me? Or give me junk, or anything?"

"No, now why would I do that?"

"Oh well, uhmm last time I was here someone like you did that to me.."

"Most likely Ester, she does anything the King asks of her.....wait! You said you were in the Labyrinth once before?"

"Yes, I solved it.."

"YOU! Your the one! Oh happy day!" The little man tried to dance for joy, but struggled under the weight of his trashpack.

"What? Me? Im the one? What one? Huh...?" Sarah, was confused.

"Your Sarah aren't you?"

"Yeah.."

"Well of course you know your own legend?"

"No..I don't know, but I would like to."

"Alright, let me get comfortable first." The little man sat on the ground landing with a heavy thunk.

"Well...it all started once you, solved Jareths labyrinth he went away for quite some time, and came back with a open heart and mind. He had a different outlook on the world, basically he looked 'happy' he sang with more feeling, he danced with more energy. Everything he did seemed to have a burst of happiness. No one understood this at all, he even tried to tidy up the junkyard! He failed miserably though..no one cleans are trash....anyways. One day we the people of the Labyrinth gathered up the courage to ask him what has changed. And all he said is 'Things have changed, I was foolish and vain before, I have thought about what has happened and will cherish it forever, and when they return, I will be prepared. So none of you worry your loyal little heads off. Go on, go back to doing....what you do. I have some planning to do.' and then he walked away. We think that 'that something' is you! It took alot of thinking, but everything adds up to you. Sarah, you made quite a good impression on our king, I hope you know that."

"Why.....well...I....that..was very informative. But I don't see how that was my legend..?"

"Oh Sarah, but it is your legend." And the man slipped in to a pile of trash.

"Wait! Wait! Please! Wait!" Sarah frantically dug through the junk pile, but came up empty handed.

"Crap.." Sarah turned and glanced at the castle, it seemed closer then just a second ago.. '_Just my mind..he would never do that_.' she thought and continued through the junkyard.

* * *

**Hey there!**

**Im so sorry**

**My computer broke!**

**How lame..**

**Anyways**

**I fought hard and fixed it**

**all for you**

**arent i wonderfull?**

**yes**

**yes i am**

**anyways**

**incase any of you care**

**my other labyrinth fanfic**

**"Tobys Choice"**

**Will be updated**

**soon**

**Reviews would be very scrumptious**

**hahaha scrumptious?**

**Im watching willy wonka**

**i got sidetracked**

**-Veronica Pop!**


End file.
